Venom Carnage Unleashed Vol 1 2
- . He tries to get clues to what is happening by listening to the radio and is unsurprised to hear that there is a media blackout around the facility, rationalizing that the staff at Ravencroft don't want to panic the general public with the possibility that Carnage may have escaped. While at the penthouse apartment of Extreme Violence co-owner Fordham Rhodes gloats over the coming success of the Carnage Unleashed video game to his girlfriend Alana. She wonders what his partner, Sherman Oakes, will think when he learns that Fordham has been embezzling money from the company. Unaware that his partner has just been murdered, Rhodes figures that Sherman will never know the truth because he doesn't handle the books. With beta-testers of the new PC port for the games growing impatient with the release of the game, Rhodes is frustrated that nobody has been able to get Cletus Kasady to log in so gamers can experience playing against the notorious serial killer. While back at Ravencroft, Ashley Kafka and Camille Pazzo fail to regain control of the facility. Ashley figures their only shot is to have Camille go in and talk Kasady into relinquishing control of the facility. Pazzo is afraid because every time she interacted with him in the past was behind the safety of a holographic projector. That's when John Jameson tells the women that their hour is up, however, he is giving them the opportunity to speak with Kasady and convince him to shut down. However, if Carnage refuses to stand down, John and his security forces will kill him. Ashley once again protests this move, but John insists that it is his only option as his duties trump their ethical stance on taking a life. At that moment, Carnage tries to rush John and the others. Quick thinking, he orders his officers to open fire, seemingly destroying Carnage in a barrage of heat rays and grenades. Back in New York, Kristen arrives at Clive Gooche's home in the East Village. Even though the place is a total dump, it is everything the naive woman was hoping for. Clive convinces Kristin to give him the money she has been saving up to buy an amp for her guitar so he can get what he needs. He then leaves Kristen with her music as he goes out to conduct his business. Meanwhile, at Ravencroft, John has his soldiers stand down and they begin draining the power from their heat rays. Camille questions if this is a good idea, but John assures her that Carnage is dead. As Ashley realizes the full scope of Carnage's computer access, one of the guards informs John that they cannot find a trace of Carnage's body. That's when Ashley realizes that Kasady had gotten access to the holographic projectors and was using them to make it appear as though he was out of his cell. At that moment, Carnage confirms that her assessment is correct by creating a number of holograms of himself, leaving the Ravencroft staff to wonder which is the real Carnage, and which is a hologram. As the security staff opens fire, the real Carnage grabs Camille Pazzo and leaps out a nearby window. Landing in one of the facility's security vehicles, Carnage escapes with Pazzo as his hostage. He is delighted that she is coming with him, as he wants to continue their talks about how mind. As Eddie Brock rushes to Ravencroft, he crosses paths with Carnage, who uses his stolen vehicle to crush the squad car. However, Brock manages to survive by changing into Venom and manages to grab hold of the rear of the vehicle. Climbing up, Venom then attacks Carnage and as the pair fight it out the vehicle careens across the road out of control, endangering other vehicles on the path. Carnage keeps Venom distracted by droning on about how great a battle like this would look in his new video game, that Brock doesn't notice when the vehicle swerves near a passing train. Unfortunately for Venom, he was leaning over the edge of the vehicle at the time and is struck by the train and is pulled off the vehicle in the process. This allows Carnage to escape capture. Resuming his discussion with Dr. Pazzo, Carnage explains that the Carnage Unleashed video game reflects his worldview, pointing out that it is the perfect representation of his vision of total chaos. However, he is unhappy that he has been denied royalties, he intends to pay a visit to Fordham Rhodes in order to "straighten out" the situation. While in the East Village, it has been hours since Clive Gooch left Kristin alone and she begins to wonder what is taking him so long to get home. While at Grand Central Station, train engineers examine the front of the train that collided with Carnage. However, they see nothing and figure they imagined the whole thing. In reality, Venom had camouflaged himself to blend in with the front of the train. When the coast is clear, Venom drops his disguise and stumbles off to recouperate, intended to resume his hunt for Carnage once he regains his strength. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Alana * Earl * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** Midtown ******* ******** **** ***** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * Taxi * Patrol car * Armored car * Train | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}